ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Time War
The Time War is a conflict that expands throughout space and time. Most beings are unaware of the conflict or when the war took or takes place. Prelude The Time War was first mentioned in Ben Again and it was referenced by Professor Paradox and Ben 10,000 from their point of view. Ben 10,000 further in the future takes part in the war. During the war, the Chronosapiens had gone rogue and temporal beasts on a cross-dimensional rampage, causing the time war to escalate. Ben 10,000 mentions a being known as Maltruant. Ben 10,000 traveled through space-time looking for Professor Paradox asking the present Ben for possible directions. Professor Paradox had in some point in time will enter into the time war. It is currently unknown how the war is turning out. The effects of the time war forced Professor Paradox to take a more active role in temporal affairs and formally called it open warfare on the space-time continuum. With the time war ongoing, he had to camouflage his Chrono-navigator as his prosthetic right arm he lost recently for safekeeping. The Beginning The first instance of the time war abrupts into Ben's timeline in Fight at the Museum when Maltruant sent Subdora and Exo-Skull to steal the Key to Time from a Museum. Their mission succeeded. Introduction of Maltruant It is revealed that Maltruant is a Chronosapien and there was once a time war before. Maltruant sought to regain his power over the timestreams and restart the time war. He hired Dr. Psychobos, who he thinks is the second smartest being in the universe to repair him, knowing Azmuth would never help him in his acts of evil. The Battle in Undertown During the time of Let's Do the Time War Again, Exo-Skull and Subdora were keeping over watch eggs that contain special creatures known as Time Beasts. These monsters are able to alter time by simply touching things and turning them into dust. Ben and Rook started to fight off the loose Time Beast but a collision of powers caused a pause in time. Ben 10,000 and Paradox arrive and turn back time to restart the day. After time is altered, it turns out that Eon was the one that released the Time Beast the first time. Paradox and Ben 10,000 confront the past Ben and Rook but ask them to contain the Time Beast. Paradox and Ben 10,000 fight off Subdora and Exo-Skull while Ben (as Gravattack) and Rook chase the Time Beast into Bellwood. Eon himself confronts Paradox but they fight evenly before Eon leaves again. Gravattack manages to restrain the Time Beast, however, the collision between his gravity powers and it's time alternating powers created a black hole that starts to suck in everything. Paradox and Ben 10,000 take Ben and Rook back into the past on their Time Cycles back to the part where Ben and Rook fought Exo-Skull and Subdora. The future Ben and Rook tell their past selves to take care of Exo-Skull and Subdora while the future ones go after the Time Beast. Paradox and Ben 10,000 locate Eon and prepare to fight with him. Future Ben and Rook go after the Time Beast that Eon managed to free and it escapes into Undertown. Future Ben and Rook go after the Time Beast on the Time Cycles while their past selves continue to fight Exo-Skull and Subdora. Paradox and Eon clash while Ben 10,000 as Big Chuck takes down Eon's servants. Although Eon was captured, he quickly escapes into time. However, Ben as Big Chill defeats Exo-Skull and Subdora but they are transported away. Future Ben and Rook manage to restrain the Time Beast in Bellwood by driving the Time Cycles around it reverting it back to an egg. However, Eon still manages to give some Time Beast eggs to Maltruant leading to their mission being accomplished. Ben 10,000 and Professor Paradox, worked on closing the time loop as a result of the battle repairing the damage in the local timestream. History of Maltruant Maltruant's history has been revealed at the Temple of the Sky. He is known as the rogue Chronosapien. Professor Paradox at the end of the last time war scattered his pieces throughout space and time making it near impossible for his followers to find. The Temple of the Sky was built in ancient times to store an ancient artifact and Maltruant's history. According to Paradox, Maltruant is bent on ruling all of time and existence. Battle in the time period of Ben 10,000 Maltruant used an opportunity in time to steal both the Anihilaarg and Dwarf Star to combine both into one destructive weapon. He went back in time with the Time Beast to finish the war. Battle in 1773 Ben and Rook had crashed landed in 1773 after the fight against Maltruant in the timestream. Maltruant at the time give Vilgax a Chronosapien Time Bomb as payment to repair his ship. Ben allied with George Washington without being seen battled a young Vilgax setting a course of Events in the branching time stream after seeing the ability to transform. Rook and Ben went on their way to catch up to Maltruant to the beginning of time. The Final Battle Maltruant, followed by Ben and Rook, traveled through the branching timestream to a Contemelia ship within a timeless void, where three Contemelia were about to activate the Anihilaarg in the oblivion to create the prime universe in a expirement. The team meet the Comtemelia learning the true intended purpose of the Anihilaarg. Maltruant attempted to replace the Anihilaarg with his own modified version to rewrite the timestream. Unfortunately, he cannot breach the protective barrier around the modified Anihilaarg. Skurd modifies his arm into an Alien X arm with sword, but as Ben pierces the barrier, the Anihilaarg drops through a hatch, ready to destroy rewrite history. Chromastone forces open the barrier and dives in; Maltruant, barely managing to beat Rook, attempts to chase after him but fails to breach the barrier. In the emptiness before time, the Annihilarg falls endlessly until it opens up into a black hole which Ben falls screaming into, exploding. The pulsing Annihilarg is being held by Ben, who cycles through all of his alien transformations and ending at Feedback. Feedback blasts Maltruant with the Annihilarg's energy, destroying the rogue Chronosapien thus separating Maltruant into many parts. After he times out, Ben crushes the modified Annihilarg beneath his feet thus ending Maltruants evil plan. Professor Paradox arrives to scatter the pieces throughout space and time in a never ending loop making Maltruant forever doomed to defeat. Episodes involving the Time War *''Ben Again'' * Fight at the Museum *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' *''Secret of Dos Santos'' *''The End of an Era'' *''A New Dawn'' Trivia *The Time War is a reference to the TV show Doctor Who ''where the Time Lords faced the Daleks and the supposed destruction of Gallifrey. It is known as the Last Great Time War. *The effects of the time war caused the timelines to become fluid with constant do overs as shown in ''Let's Do the Time War Again. Category:Story arcs Category:Time War Arc